Can I Keep You?
by Britney and Christina
Summary: "Hermione", he cried "I'm so...so scared" - Please, just read & review.Darkness filters as Voldermort raises his wand...


Can I Keep You?

He held me in his arms, tears pouring endlessly from his eyes. Every now now and then he'd scream for help, knowing full-well that no-one was coming. 

I couldn't move, pain shot constantly up and down my body, and I was drained of all my energy. Tears kept forming and falling from my eyes. I didn't know what to do, neither did he. But he was there, he held me, he held me like there was no tomorrow...and maybe, for me...there wasn't.

He kept running, me in his arms. I never realised how strong he was, but he was...and if I could, right now I'd compliment him, but I didn't have the energy to speak...and I don't think this was the right time.

"HEEEELP! PLEAAAAASE!" His voice cracked as he ran us through the darkness, and his sobs were all I heard besides his heart thumping and his feet pounding on the ground when his voice rested.

His legs gave out on him and he collapsed with me in his arms, he tried to get up, but he couldn't, he had twisted his ankle. He started to sob angrily at himself, and kept trying to get up.

"No..oo..hoo" His face crumpled with pain, and I tried my hardest to move my arm out and tell him everything would be alright, but I couldn't. His tears were reaching my face, and mixing with mine.

3

__

Minutes earlier.

Voldermort pointed his wand at me, and started to say the words I had been dreading..."AVADA KA...." 

"ZAPILLARIA!" he was interupted by the zap of pain that hit him in the side. It was too late, something still shot out of Voldemorts wand, and hit me, making me scream and fall to the ground. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. Voldermort was stunned for a second, and turned to his invader.

"No! I KILLED YOU!"

"Expelliarmus!" he pointed his wand at Voldemorts, and it flew from his hand. I couldn't believe how brave he was, it seemed impossible for him to be doing this on his own, to still be alive.

He ran for me as Voldermort grabbed for his wand, Voldemorts invader picked me up and ran, ran as fast as he could, ran like he had never run before. His wand had fallen from his grasp as he held me, and he didn't stop to pick it up.

"You can't escape!" his dreadful voice had screamed.

I started to cough, I felt like I was deterriorationg from the inside, he held me tighter and started to scream for help once we were far enough, he was crying. And so was I. 

"Please don't die on me, please..." he had started to sob, "Please, I need you...please..."

I tried to say something, but nothing more than a whisper escaped, and he couldn't hear me. I whinced in the pain that shot through me as we hit the bumps. I sobbed inside, no energy to make noise.

He looked down at me and started to cry more, "HEEEELP!" he screamed.

3

He held me close on the ground. And I wondered what was going to happen. I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't leave him alone. He looked so innocent and scared.

"Her....Hermione...please" he sobbed, "You're always the one who knows what to do, you're my strength"

His sobs made me hurt inside, in actual pain, and not just mentally. I needed to protect him, but I couldn't. And right now I hated myself for that.

"Please don't leave me, I can't go on without you...without you I'll have no-one" everyone was killed, Voldemort had killed them all. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Fred, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie...the Weasly family, the whole Weasly family...Harry...Voldemort killed him. I never thought it be possible, he was actually gone. 

Ron held me, his red hair wet from the rain that had started to fall. Mixing with his tears.

My eyes started to feel heavy, and I only realised I was starting to close them when he screamed, "NO! Don't go! PLEASE HERM, PL...PLE...PLEASE" he was crying hysterically. He was so scared, I had never seen him so scared. He brought my head to rest it against his chest, "You can't, you just can't!"

When he lowered me, sensing I needed to say something, he shook as he lowered his ear close to my mouth.

"R...ron..." I choked, "I...I won't ever leave you...living or not...I will never leave you"

His voice wavered as he replied, "Hermione..." he cried, "I'm so...so scared"

My heart broke, "Ron...I can be your angel" it hurt when I spoke, but I forced it out, trying to out-do his loud sobs and the rain hitting the ground around us, "Bu...but...you have to...to let me..." I blacked out for a second, but he shook me awake. Calling out my name in trepidation.

"Ro...Ron, can...can I keep you?" I read it in a book my mum had on Angels one time, Angels always have to ask if they can keep you. Kind of like an angelic marriage. And you answer without knowing.

"What?" his bottom lip was trembling.

"Can I...I keep you?" I repeated. His head collapsed on my shoulder, crying so loud I thought he would lose his voice.

"Ye...s...yes, o...of course you can..." I remember telling him about it once, he never listened of course, but he for once, knew what I was talking about, "Don't go...please, I can save you"

"I'm so...so sorry Ron..." I choked, "So...so sorry"

He shook his head vigorously, "No..don't go...Hermione NO!"

I was about to close my eyes when I saw him, his shadow coming up behind us. I mustered up all my remaining energy and yelled for Ron to run. 

He turned around and he eyes widened, but instead of running, he covered me, like he was protecting me from any more harm. His sobs turned into one big scream of fear, anger and courage.

Voldermort raised his wand.

Out of the darkness an angry figure raised his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, pointing his wand toward Voldemort.

333

****

That's it. We don't know whether to make it longer. Or just to leave it like this...although we think it would kill some of you in suspense...give us your thoughts on what we should do, keep the suspense? or add more...*smile* Think we already know what you's will want though...lol.

thanks.

later...B&C


End file.
